


I Can't Lose You

by Itwasntme178



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean having feelings, Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itwasntme178/pseuds/Itwasntme178
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas ends up in the hospital, and Dean thinks everything is his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post from tumblr- theysayitsmoreprofound.tumblr.com

Dean paced back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital. He hated these places. But today he hated them even more, because on the other side of that operating room was Castiel. And Castiel being in a hospital by any reason other than by choice was enough to have Dean do something that might put himself into the same position. And there was no way he could do that to Castiel, or Sam for that matter. So instead he proceeded to pace a hole into the floor before the doctor came out and asked him to take a seat.

“Mr. Winchester, your husband is going to be fine. There were no complications with the surgery and you will be able to see him in the recovery room shortly.”

The man smiled at Dean and he felt the pressure building in his chest release. Cas was fine. But he couldn’t push off the guilt that Castiel was only here in the first place because of him. He thanked the man and followed him back to where Castiel would be waiting. 

Dean let out a huge sigh and pushed open the door. He was instantly met with bright blue eyes and a small smile. It made Dean want to cry. Castiel might not be an angel anymore, but only his angel would be so alert after having his appendix removed…

“Cas” Dean breathed before crossing the room and sitting by his husbands bedside.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel’s voice sounded rough, but that was to be expected he supposed. He knew his voice always sounded like that after surgery. They sat in silence just holding hands until Dean crawled into bed next to his partner and fell asleep. 

He awoke the next morning to Castiel rubbing a hand through his hair. He forgot momentarily where they were and just nuzzled in closer, but at Castiel’s gasp of pain, he jumped back apologizing. 

“Cas I’m so sorry! Are you ok? Did I hit your stitches ” His hands were instantly on Castiel, pulling back the sheet, checking for bleeding. Castiel just swatted at his hands and chuckled.  
“Dean! I’m fine! Stop it! Besides, the doctor came in while you were still asleep and said I can go home.” Dean helped him out of bed and wrapped his ancient trench coat around him.

“I can’t believe you still have this…” Castiel reached out his hand and poked Dean in the chest.

“This is not your fault Dean Winchester. So stop blaming yourself.”

“I’m no-“ 

“Dean I pulled you out of Hell and knit your soul and body back together. I fought with you and died for you, and I have been married to you for enough time now to know when you are trying to blame yourself for everything that goes wrong. You could not possibly have been responsible for, or prevented, my appendicitis.”

Dean sighed and put his hand over Castiel’s on his heart. But it’s my fault you became human, he didn’t voice. 

“I can’t lose you Cas.” His voice was rough, on the edge of tears. Castiel pulled Dean close and wrapped his arms around him. 

“You won’t Dean. You never will.” He kissed him lightly and then tugged on his hand. “Now, can we please go home so we can cuddle on the couch and watch something better than hospital daytime television?”

Dean snorted. “We do not cuddle.” 

Cas just rolled his eyes and pulled his husband towards the door. 

Castiel the Angel had pulled Dean out of Hell and saved him from many physical dangers, but Castiel the man had saved, and kept safe, Dean’s heart.


End file.
